Will You Tell Us a Story, Mommy?
by C.Majalis
Summary: *AU* Drawn into a mysterious book that Riku got for her birthday, the twins must adapt to the fantasy realm while trying to keep up a facade. However, lying to the handsome young Lord is much harder than either of them had anticipated! **DISCONTINUED**
1. Act I

Tenshi: Chapter one re-done!

Kage: Good thing too!

Riku: Yeah, too many notes…

Tenshi: T.T That's so true!

♥**MY THANKS TO♥**

**Heka _(For encouraging me to post my story)_**

**Crimson Rayne _(For support and being my beta)_**

**My Reviewers _(For being my motivation)_**

**Scatter Plot _(For the tip! )_**

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does! If I did, Daisuke would be my lil' bro! (huggles chibi Daisuke plushie) And if there are music lyrics then I don't own those either! (Fushigi Yuugi: Yuu Watase (NOT ME!))

Warning: Language, bad tempers, evil suggestions, my perspective of Riku and Risa, OOC-ness, small manga one spoiler (don't worry there will be a note)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Lyrics** _(If I add any)

Summary: AU Riku receives an aged book and the twins' lives have a huge twist as they are drawn into the tale. Now she must adapt to this alien realm while trying to keep up a facade. Lying to the handsome young Lord is much harder than she anticipated! DARIKU

**Act I- Story of the Sacred Maiden**

A young eight-year boy dressed in a forest green shirt and khaki shorts with his feet strapped in soft brown sandals bounced his red ball on the front yard of his mansion. White sandals shuffled quickly, as a little six-year-old girl ran out of the mansion in a yellow sundress embroidered with small white daisies towards her brother. A red headband was strapped on her head to keep her bobbing pink hair neatly tucked behind her.

Her wide amethyst eyes sparkled cheerfully as she and her brother began to play a normal game of catch.

Her short bubblegum pink tresses flowed behind her as her brother accidentally threw the ball too far. As the little girl ran, she stopped close to where the ball would land knowing that she couldn't catch it. A small smile made its way onto her lips while her little brows furrowed into concentration. Her little hand curled into a fist as the ball came closer. She could hear her brother yelling for her to move away, but she ignored him. As the ball bounced it flew high into the air and as quickly as it rose, it fell. The girl let the ball hit her head, so that it wouldn't bounce as high and let it roll down her body before giving it a hard kick, sending it back to her brother.

Her brother's amber eyes glinted with surprise before his mouth curled into a smirk. His sister was too much like their mother. He blew his long, pearl lavender bangs from his face and curled his hand into a fist as the ball flew towards him. He took a deep breath and ran to the red projectile. Soon after, his fist collided with the rubber and it was sent flying back to his sister. The ball glided to the ground and dirt, rocks, and grass flew into the air from the force, the ball never slowed.

The girl lifted her foot so that it was resting on her soles, and the red ball skidded perfectly underneath her feet. She bent down to pick up the ball and dusted it off. Messy scratches and nicks decorated the ball; a small hiss erupted from the ball and saw that the ball was quickly deflating. She looked at her brother with wide eyes and he stared back with a similar look.

If their parents found out that they ruined another ball, they would be mad. The two siblings hid the quickly deflating red ball in a bush.

"Young master, mistress, its time for dinner!" Their butler's voice echoed to the yard.

"Okay!" They answered in sync and the siblings ran into the large white mansion, not seeing of the knowing brandy gaze on the bush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they ate, their father looked up, "So did you two have fun playing with the new ball?"

The siblings exchanged glances and smiled at their father, "Yes, daddy; the ball was really fun!" the young girl answered cheerfully.

"Will you play with it tomorrow?" He asked with suspicious dark eyes

"Of course!" They both answered.

"Oh?" Everyone looked at the doorway where the mother stood as the bells on her necklace jingled. Her eyes glinted mischievously, and with a very flat red… thing in her right hand.

"Mommy!" The children yelled surprised.

"What's that love?" The woman walked to her husband and gave him a light peck on the cheek before she handed him the red object. He lifted it up and raised a single brow; curiosity swirled in the depths of his eyes, "What is this?"

The mother sat down next to her husband and gazed at him with mirth-filled eyes, "It's the ball we bought our children not fifteen minutes ago."

He chuckled deeply in his chest as he toyed with the deflated ball, "I don't remember the ball we bought being so…" he let drop to the floor with a plop, "…flat" his eyes filled with amusement as he glanced at his embarrassed children, "We told you no more 'extreme' games-"

"-You might hurt yourself or someone else." The mother finished with seriousness, but she knew that their children did not care about injuries. To the children, as long as they could move, they were perfectly fine. She sighed to herself thinking that the children were far too much like their parents. She looked at the arrogant man whom she loved and saw him staring at her with the same cocky smirk from all those years ago. After the two parents berated their children about destroying balls, dinner was eaten in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kids got cleaned up and changed into their nightclothes and scrambled into their room to get ready for bed. A few seconds later, their parents walked inside and the father sat comfortably in a chair. Their father pulled their mother into his lap and tucked her head beneath his chin.

The mother sighed. Her husband never changed even after all these years, she thought as she pressed her cheek against his warm firm chest. She nudged his arms lightly and he reluctantly let go of her and watched as she tucked in their offspring before going back to sit in his lap. She shifted to a comfortable position and sighed contentedly.

"Will you tell us a story, mommy?" The little boy pleaded.

She smiled at her children, "Which one?"

The siblings grinned at each other and spoke simultaneously, "The Sacred Maiden"

The parents groaned. "But that'll be the second time this week," their father complained.

"We don't care, we like the story!" The young boy spoke. The children gave them puppy pouts, "PLEASE!"

The parents sighed again and the mother smiled, "Alright, one more time." The children clapped their small hands and giggled, "After that you can ask your tou-san to retell it…"

"What? Why?" Her husband pouted and she playfully slapped his arm.

She pulled him down by his long bangs, "Because they never found out what happened after the story!" she whispered into his ear.

"Oh yeah!"

The mother sweat dropped; sometimes her husband was too forgetful. She shook her head and looked at their children before clearing her throat, "Once upon a time there was a girl. She never liked attention and always blended into the crowd, so she was hardly noticed. She always remained in the shadow of her twin, who loved attention and always stood out. It was their sixteenth birthday when it all happened…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku Harada opened the door to her room; carefully balancing her armload of birthday presents, and closed the door behind her with her foot and set all of her the present down. She looked at the presents with a little bit of disappointment. They were great presents really, but they were things _Risa_ would want.

She felt a bit hurt at the thought, but then again, she was used to this treatment. When they were younger Risa wanted toys, Riku wanted books and in the end they would have toys. Risa wanted attention, Riku wanted knowledge; Risa would receive attention, Riku would be left alone; Risa was the feminine beauty, Riku was the plain tomboy.

Riku took off her black sandals and plopped onto her bed sighing. Her short copper hair fanned across the pillow as her amber eyes closed. Her cold necklace rested against her collarbone and the bells clinked together. Her twin always shadowed her wants and needs.

She opened her eyes a little; the only thing Riku and her sister had in common was their face. Risa had long silky chocolate colored hair and Riku had short caramel hair. Risa had glittering orbs of honey that were flashing flirtatiously at every boy that passed, making them blush; Riku had wide amber eyes that shined with independence and innocence. Only a few guys had a crush on Riku, but they were only the ones that Risa had rejected.

Riku turned to her head to stare at the presents.

Cosmetics, hair products, jewelry, girly lamps, posters of handsome actors/singers, girly/boy band CDs, fancy dresses… everything her twin sister wanted, and had, she received also.

Small tears fell from her eyes. Her so-called "_friends_" didn't know a thing about her! She pressed her face into the pillow. They only knew her sister. When Risa was sick people worried about her, when she was injured people coddle her, when she accomplished something people praised her about it. More tears came… When Riku was sick she was just given medicine and pity, when she was injured people just gave her a bandage and walked away, when she accomplished something people wouldn't care. But, every time it happened she would just grin and bear it.

Riku loved Risa very dearly. But ever since her sister became more popular, they've grown apart. They hardly even talked anymore, even in their own house! She sobbed silently into her pillow. Even her parents adored Risa more than they cared for Riku! Her thoughts were interrupted when a warm breeze passed by her. She ignored it, but when it came a second time it felt like ghostly fingers make a gesture to sooth her on her back. So out of curiosity she turned her head to where the comforting wind came. "Riku" her name drifted into her ears as the ghostly fingers rubbed her tear stained cheeks. The weeping girl quickly sat up and wiped her tears away. She quickly scanned her room for any intruders, but instead spotted an unfamiliar book on her desk.

She stood up, on shaky legs, and walked to her desk. She sat down onto the chair and turned the lamp on to observe the book. She gasped silently at the dusty leather bound book that was torn at the seams. She blew the dust off and stared in awe at the silver lettering of fine hiragana. She slowly read the title aloud, "The Sacred Maiden" Riku's eyes widened as they glowed faintly before settling back into fine silver letterings. She opened the book nevertheless with trembling fingers.

As she slowly flipped through the first two pages she noticed that there wasn't an author or authoress name, and also no table of contents. Shrugging it off as a typo, she read the first few pages aloud, taking no notice that names were not used A young girl whom not really many cared about because her younger sister wanted everything, but all the girl would do is grin and bear it like she would. The only difference between the girl in the book and her was there was an unknown man who was watching the girl from afar and she didn't. Riku thanked the heavens for that, because she'd rather be alone than stalked. Hey, she's off better lonely than raped, thank you very much!

Her eyes felt tired and heavy before she could start the second chapter and decided to go to sleep, even though it was only nine. She unclipped her beautiful white gold pendant from her necklace and slipped it in the book and went to her closet to change. She changed her vertically striped lime green oxford shirt to a red t-shirt with a white square in the middle. Riku slipped off her green skirt and long white socks and into a pair of yellow shorts. She went into the bathroom and dumped her clothes into the hamper and closed the door when she walked out. She grabbed her new yet old book and turned off all the lights.

Riku snuggled under the sheets of her already mussed bed from before, and clutched the book to her heart, softly fingering the bookmark/pendant. It was a gift she treasured dearly from her deceased grandmother, Rika Harada. Her grandmother was the _only_ person who could understand and _actually_ care for her. She treated Riku like everyone treated Risa. Riku always asked her to stop spoiling her, but her grandmother would just hug her and say, "But _everyone_ spoils Risa, why can't I spoil _you_?" So her grandmother continued to care for her and give Riku the happiest memories of her life. It was on her tenth birthday that she received the beautiful necklace.

It was a white gold pendant in the shape of angel wings with the words,

"_The wicked flaws of man may be seen through wisdom. Others see a tempting illusion that lures them into sin. -Anonymous,"_

The words were embossed in a beautiful calligraphy on the wings in a metallic violet. The two strings were made of light blue silk twined together. The five beads were made from pure emerald and sapphire, shaped into moons (sapphires) and stars (emeralds), and lined in a certain pattern. At the end of the silk strings were small crystal bells, one to each end.

The young woman traced along her throat and felt the warm white gold chain that once belonged to her grandmother. Rika had the pendant specially made so that Riku could use it as a bookmark and as an accessory. The clip was where the two wings joined, and the jewels and string were always attached to ends of each wing. If it wasn't clipped onto the necklace, jingling merrily whenever she moved, then it was slipped between book pages.

Her eyes slowly drifted closed and soon was fast asleep dreaming a peaceful dream instead of a black void. As she breathed evenly the book in her embrace began to glow vaguely lavender before it slipped from her grasp as if someone carefully took it from her and set itself on the desk soundlessly. Her light blue drapes blew as a breeze wisped into her room. The book flipped open to the last page of the first chapter and the texts blazed in gold.

The breeze flipped through more pages to reveal blank paper yet the bells on Riku's necklace didn't ring. The pages fluttered back and forth and soon there was neat printed text from the second chapter to the third. The newly formed words glowed and a shadowed figure walked into the room from the balcony doors. The figure was of a man clad in black head to toe and silent as the wind. His hair was wild and unruly while his amethyst eyes pierced through the darkness of the room with onyx wings attached from his back. With long soundless strides against the plush white carpet, he neared the still figure that was tucked comfortably under a light blue comforter.

It was a full moon and her skin illuminated from the soft silvery light of the moon. The man smiled fondly as his eyes swirled to the color of fine red wine, and kneeled down to take a closer look. His breathing must have tickled her because the young woman's eyes fluttered open with a soft groan. Only to be greeted by the most breath-taking man she had ever laid eyes on… **(A/n: (shiver) What's gotten into me! _I'm_ being _nice_ to Dark-chan! Warning manga 1 spoiler up ahead!)**

He had long wild plum locks that framed his finely chiseled face with a black stud in his left ear. The dark red wine orbs he had seemed to intoxicate her by the second. His skin was lightly bronzed while fingerless black gloves covered his hands. His body was clothed in an open black trench coat with a white line along the opening that hugged his lean frame. Underneath he had on a tight black turtleneck and black pants that concealed his long sturdy legs.

When Riku finally came to her senses she blushed a bright red and held her pillow close to her. The man seemed to be a bit nervous at her stiffened state and felt a cold sweat trickle down his brow and onto his smooth cheek "Ah…" He didn't really expect this to happen and tried to explain, "Hey… Uh… it's not what you… I mean… I…" His unfortunate stuttering made him seem even more suspicious.

Before he could stutter any more words she started screaming, "PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She hurled the pillow she was clutching and it hit him smack dab on the face. He let out a muffled, "Aaagh!"

A stuffed animal flew into the air as the two continued to get at each other. Riku tried to fight off the man and he tried to quiet her as her arms flailed alarmingly, "But I'm… I'm not really!" The girl paid no attention to him. He grabbed her wrists and trapped them both next to her head, one on each side, but she continued to squirm, "Quiet down for a second!" His panicked voice reached deaf ears.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! I'LL SCREAM FOR HELP! CREEP! Aaah…" The man leaned down and captured her lips with his firmly to silence her. Riku's eyes widened in shock and she stopped all movement, too surprised to even make a sound. The man released her mouth and gazed down at her with mauve eyes, before he flew away.

The shocked girl quickly sat up, _'What… Just happened?' _She scanned her room, seeming oblivious of the scattered black feathers strewn across her bed and that she no longer had the book, _'...I must be dreaming…'_ With shaky breaths she calmed herself and fell back asleep; the mysterious man, with wine red eyes that deepened into dark amethyst, haunting her dreams.

As she slept the feathers around her glowed violet, they levitated and flew to the open book. As the feathers glowed brighter they were absorbed into the pages, like stones in water, and vanished. The book glowed violet before the light transferred to the sleeping body. Another breeze came in and the pages flipped and filled with more text.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sighed as she walked to her shoe locker and changed from her sneakers to her school shoes. She took her bag and walked up to her homeroom. When she slid the door open, she noticed there was a crowd around her sister's seat… as usual… With another deep sigh, she plopped into her chair. Looking around to see if anyone was watching her, she pulled out the leather book and opened it to where the bookmark was. She set her bookmark in her pocket, quietly, and set her attention to the second chapter. It was a chapter of the girl's flashbacks, which sounded much like hers…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The girl winced slightly as the knife accidentally slipped a bit from her grip and sliced her forefinger. The thin cut stung and chilled. Biting her lip, she examined the wound on her finger and saw that it was pretty bit deep and bleeding very badly. She frowned and put some antiseptic on it before covering it with a bandage. A few seconds later it seemed to have bled through and quickly changed the bandage once more. _

_The girl quickly resumed her duties of cooking dinner for her family. The sharp utensil almost slipped again as she heard a shrill shriek. She set the knife down and dashed to where it came from: the living room._

_She saw her sister crying her eyes out while her parents tried to calm her. When her mother spotted her she glared at the older daughter, "What are you doing? Can't you see your poor sister is suffering? Hurry up and get the antiseptic and bandages to treat her!"_

_The older daughter cringed at her mother's words, but complied, nonetheless. She quickly got the medicine and bandages that she just used and shooed her parents away to treat her younger sister's wound._

"_What happened, little sister?" she asked in a kind voice._

_The younger sister glared at the elder and thrust her injured finger into the face of her sister, "Big sister, are you blind? I JUST GOT A PAPER CUT!" Tears began to form in her eyes as the smallest speck of blood formed along the cut, "OW! It hurts so badly! Oh, no! I'm bleeding! I'm going to die from blood loss!" Tears ran down her face in rivers. The older sister sighed and treated her sister without her knowing, "I think I'm going to," she was cut off when she spotted the bandage on her forefinger, "Oh… never mind…"_

_As the older sister cleaned up the supplies her younger sister narrowed her eyes as she spotted the bandage on her older sister's finger, "What is it?" the elder asked in confusion._

"_Why do you have a bandage on your finger?" the younger sister nodded her head in the direction of her sister's forefinger, "It can't possibly be as bad as mine!"_

_The elder laughed nervously, "Well, you see… I cut myself when I was chopping the vegetables for dinner."_

_The younger glared at the elder and stood up abruptly, "Okay, I know you're lying! There's no way you could have cut yourself on the same finger as I did! You must've snuck it on to copy me when I wasn't looking!"_

"_But… little sister," She was cut off as her sibling ripped off her bandage and stormed away. The elder whimpered as a few ruby red drops slowly seeped from her finger. She moved her hand to get the things again, but winced when her slightly mended wound opened and blood oozed from the deep cut quickly. Her eyes widened as she noticed it was falling faster than it was when she received it. She tried to use her other hand to open the kit but found it difficult as her vision blurred. Because of the quick blood loss, the elder felt the world blackening._

_She heard a quick, "Oh my goodness! What happened!" from someone who was probably her mother before she fainted. Her wounded finger lay next to her head and a small pool of blood began to form around her hand and head._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku shivered at the similarity of the memories, she looked at her forefinger and brushed against an almost invisible scar. Getting that cut scared her to death; she woke up on her bed with the doctor next to her, telling her to be more careful. Apparently she sliced really deep into her finger and cut a vein, causing her to bleed heavily. When the school bell rang she was snapped out of her daze. She sighed and slipped the bookmark in the place she stopped, and put book away, and looked at the board; waiting for the teacher to arrive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was dressed in a pair of comfort clothing, a clean white t-shirt and a pair of navy blue track pants with three white streaks on each side. Risa's comfort clothes were frilly dresses with many complex ribbons in confusing patterns. Riku wrinkled her nose and thought, "How is that comfortable? It makes me itchy, just thinking about it," She shrugged it off and carried her bag to her desk.

Riku worked on her homework without stopping to have to think. Sure Risa had the charm, but Riku had the brains; something that was actually useful. Riku was an A to B+ student, her hunger for knowledge had paid off in the end after all. Risa, on the other hand, was a C+ to F student. She was always used to batting her eyes, and using puppy pouts, to get things her way but it never worked on the teachers.

Riku finished quickly and closed her history book. She put all her work away and pulled out her old leather-bound book. She opened to the page with the bookmark was and changed it back into a necklace before she began reading, ignorant to her bedroom door opening and that a shadowed figure slipped into her room.

But, what she _did _notice was that the last six words on the last page of the second chapter were very odd. Riku traced her fingers over the lettering to see that it was embodied so she could actually _feel_ the lettering. Her brow creased into a frown and she read the text aloud, "And so her new life began…" After reading the words aloud, they began to glow gold.

Riku gasped and stood up to run, but only collided with her twin sister, Risa; resulting in both girls falling onto their butts, and the book onto Riku's lap. "Hey, Riku what are you," Risa was cut off when her sister began to glow gold and screamed before she disappeared, "Riku!" Risa grabbed the book and she too began to glow before she screamed and disappeared.

The book fell to the floor with a thud and the pages fluttered as a cool breeze blew past the book, soft jingling could be heard as the wind blew the book closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A carp in the koi pond jumped out of the water before falling back into the water with its small family. Droplets of crystal followed the orange and white fish. The garden, filled with magnificent flowers far and wide and surrounded the pond, sparkled beautifully from the early morning dew.

There was a simple white marble bench that had two cherubs beautifully sculpted on the upper back. It was cold, but there was a man occupying it. He slowly stood up and dusted himself off. He took long steps to the fountain that was in the middle of the garden, and stared at the glittering waters.

The fountain was a monumental Italian baroque, hand carved, solid white marble, one tier fountain with a grouping of spouting horses supporting a large round bowl lifting a muscled mythological god of the sea, Neptune, holding his trident, a large spouting dolphin swirled about his legs. Rosettes accented the angular coping at every turn, which did nothing but enhance the overall beauty of the fountain. The benches were set to face the fountain and were placed at the north, south, east, and west points.

A light breeze blew from the east and through the peaceful scenery, and swept his long plum bangs back. A white light shot from the sky and fell into the garden. The man gasped and jogged to where the light landed.

There, in a patch of daisies mixed with white carnations, was a curled up Riku Harada under an orange blossom tree, and (oddly) with a few oak leaves around her body, her short locks splayed on her cheeks. While in a patch of foxgloves, next to her, Risa slept under a Judas tree which was also near some shrubs of mock oranges, her long chocolate hair created a halo.

There was a light crunching sound that stirred Riku a bit before she fell asleep again. The man who made the noise continued to walk towards the two girls. Amethyst eyes inspected the two girls closely; they flashed with recognition as the landed on Riku, but glazed with suspicion as they landed on Risa.

His hair was still long and wild as the night before, his eyes like amethyst this time, a small white gold crown in the shape of two angel wings graced his head; it was joined in the back and they spread and curled until the tip of the wings touched each other at the middle of his forehead the whiteness of it clashed with the darkness of his clothes and his untamed plum locks.

A deep violet sleeveless robe, with many magnificent silver embroideries, hung from his broad shoulders showing the tight flared long sleeved black turtleneck which clung to his skin, a black leather belt, with a silver buckle, was wrapped around his waist with a sword hanging on his right, the robe stopped an inch above his knees, his long legs were concealed in baggy black pants tucked into his dark brown leather knee boots.

He carefully inspected the flowers that seemed to bloom around Riku. When he was younger, his mother taught him flower language, to help him after stress-filled lessons.

White Carnations: sweet and lovely, innocence, pure love, women's good luck gift; Daisies: innocence, loyal love, purity, faith, cheer, simplicity; Orange Blossom: wisdom, purity, eternal love, your purity equals your loveliness; Oak leaves: bravery.

His eyes shifted to crimson as a wide grin split on his face, but as soon as he turned his gaze to Risa his eyes darkened to cold amethyst and his lips thinned into a frown.

The flowers around her were horrible signs. Foxgloves: insincerity; the Judas tree: unbelief, betrayal; Mock Oranges… A scowl marred the man's face as the meaning came to mind… Deceit…

The man looked at Riku and smiled serenely before he turned around and went into the white castle behind the garden. A few minutes after the mysterious man's departure, two servants who wore simple white cotton sleeveless shirts with loose untied strings that crisscrossed a few times in a small "V" that was cut nicely onto their clothes tucked into loose beige colored cotton pants with a brown leather belt around their waist, and black walking shoes, looked at the twins and their eyes widened at the site of the flowers that were never there before. They shook their heads and swiftly picked up the twins and went inside the castle.

As they passed the amethyst-eyed man they asked where they should set the twins, he smiled and replied, "Set the one found under the orange tree in the chamber next to mine." When they asked about Risa his eyes sparked with a bit of annoyance, but it quickly disappeared, as did his smile. He turned his back to them and began to walk to the throne room. As the heels of his boots clipped against the white and black swirled marble floor, he flicked his hand into the air, "The chamber farthest from mine." The servants bowed at their lord's back, silently wondering how he could wear such clothes in the late spring.

They put the two girls in the rooms their lord had assigned for them and left. The yellow silk drapes of an open window, in Riku's room, blew as a breeze came in and caressed her face. When the wind settled down, her door opened and the amethyst-eyed man walked in, closing the door behind him. He silently walked to her bedside and kneeled next to her bed. The violet drained from his eyes, which left them the color of fine wine as they watched her sleep, observing her.

Her head was tilted the other way, but he could see that she had peachy skin and full dark pink lips; her long lashes stroked her smooth cheeks. He reached out and ran his slender fingers through her short silk-like hair. He could still remember, from the night before, how her beautiful brandy eyes darkened to a bronze color in surprise, embarrassment, and anger. He shivered in excitement as he remembered how her orbs flashed with inner fire.

He was snapped out of his daze as she turned her head towards him. His gaze softened as they landed on the sleeping maiden. Her soft breathing hypnotized him. He breathed in deeply and her scent soothed him, the smell of spring and sweet pears. He brushed some stray locks away from her face and brushed his lips against her supple cheek.

Dark lashes fluttered against pale skin and brandy eyes groggily opened. Riku groaned and put her right hand on her forehead. She propped herself up on her left elbow and looked around the room with the thought, _'Where am I?'_ running through her head. Her eyes landed on the man kneeling at her bedside and her eyes widened as pink tinted the cheeks he had just kissed.

The man's eyes widened as he looked at the now-awake female. He knew he probably didn't leave a very good first impression, so he had an inkling something _bad _was going to happen. He thought right; since Riku was a girl, she did the first thing a girl would do if she saw the stranger that stole her first kiss from one night ago…

She screamed…

**TBC**

Tenshi: (hums a tune) … What? The story's over… GO TO THE SECOND CHAPTER ALREADY!

Kage: 0.0; R&R if you want… mumbles Which they probably_ don't_ wanna do now _TENSHI_!

Tenshi: (whistles innocently)


	2. Act II

Tenshi: (throws confetti in air) I UPDATED! HOORAY! (spins in circles) Love and hugs to all my readers- (does chibi dance of happiness) -Even if the hits are as low as 107! Anyways, the only Fushigi Yuugi twist you'll see is the twins getting sucked into the book. Rest is all mine! MINE I SAY, JUST LIKE MY GATORADE! (glares at picture of a guy in album of blackmail photos) YES, _RYAN_, I STILL HOLD THE GRUDGE AGAINST YOU FOR DRINKING _MY_ GATORADE!

♥**MY THANKS TO♥**

**Heka (_For encouraging me to post my story)_**

**Crimson Rayne (_For support and being my beta)_**

**My Reviewers _(For being my motivation)_**

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does! If I did… (deadpanned voice) I'd make Risa jump off a cliff. And if there are music lyrics then I don't own those either! (Fushigi Yuugi: Yuu Watase (NOT ME!))

Warning: Language, bad tempers, my perspective of Riku and Risa lives, not for Risa fans (If you do not encourage the rivalry between the twins and want them to be holly jolly sisters then find another fanfic!), OOC-ness

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Lyrics** _(If I add any)

Summary: AU Riku receives an aged book and the twins' lives have a huge twist as they are drawn into the tale. Now she must adapt to this alien realm while trying to keep up a facade. Lying to the handsome young Lord is much harder than she anticipated! DARIKU

****

****

**Act II- Which Twin Is which, Sacred Maiden or Conceited Sister? Riku Lies to Dark!**

A vibrant red handprint throbbed on Dark Mousy's face as he sat, cross-legged, on his chair in his study. A flustered copper-red head and a blushing (and maybe drooling?) brunette were sitting in front of him. One was _trying_ to drink her tea calmly, but the white knuckled grip she had on the porcelain handle of the cup and the fact that she was glaring at it, told him anything but, while the other just seemed to stare at him… unnervingly.

He could practically feel the anger and embarrassment from one, while the other was just… well; she seemed to have excused herself to La-La Land. Dark cleared his throat, at which the twins gave him their undivided attention.

"So," his smooth voice flowed, "let me introduce myself. I am Dark Mousy, Lord of the Southern Lands, Kokuyoku. **(A/n: I couldn't think of a better name! T.T) **And May I have the honor of knowing the names of such lovely maidens as you two?" He smiled charmingly, staring mostly at Riku. Risa giggled flirtatiously, while Riku had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.

'_Gag me'_ ran through Riku's head, inwardly frowning in disgust. While, _'I think I'm going to faint!'_ sailed through Risa's head.

Riku cleared her throat, "My name is Riku Harada." She took a sip of tea to indicate that she didn't want to tell anymore about herself than stated.

Risa's cheeks were pink while her lips grinned from ear-to-ear, and hearts were apparent in her eyes, "My name is Risa Harada, younger sister of Riku Harada by five minutes, sweet sixteen and single, born April 20, 1990, blood type AB, Sign: horse, I'm a Taurus, my best feature is my neck, and I'm the most popular girl at my school!"

While she gasped for breath, Dark sweat dropped while Riku glared at her twin as she set her cup down, "Good job Risa, why don't you tell him everything about me too?" Sarcasm clearly rang in her voice.

The young lord raised a single brow and smirked, "That would be interesting"

Riku's eyes widened as Risa took in a deep breath, "No!"

"Her name is Riku Harada, older sister of me –Risa Harada- by five minutes, sixteen, born April 19, 1990, blood type O, Sign: horse, and she's an Aries." She finished.

The older twin slapped her forehead and groaned. She shifted her gaze to Dark and quickly looked away in anger as her body tensed irritably at his knowing smug grin. She sighed and poured more tea into her cup as Dark spoke, "Well thank you for that… detailed introductions of the both of you." Risa giggled. "But I'm afraid that most of that information will be of no use," her face faulted, "I'm sorry… Risa… was it?" Said girl vigorously nodded her head, "I just needed your names, but thank you for being so comfortable with me."

Risa smiled cheerfully while Riku just sipped her tea, letting her muscles relax while efficiently ignoring the young man. "Why would you want to know just our names?" Curiosity shined in the honey orbs of Risa.

Dark sighed and learned back on his chair, "Because there was something that was supposed to happen this year…"

"What was supposed to happen?" Risa asked and Riku also couldn't be helped but be drawn in to the conversation.

The young lord of Kokuyoku stood up and searched through a shelf in the far right corner of the room until he came across a scroll. He carefully pulled it out and walked back to the table. Riku pushed the tea tray away as he set the scroll down. The paper seemed aged with its dusty cream-colored parchment and was tied closed with a fine metallic red silk chord with a gold coin to each side.

Dark gingerly undid the knot and slowly opened the aged scroll to reveal foreign writing branching to another. The twins leaned forward involuntarily to inspect the parchment. Risa was confused beyond belief, but Riku raised a single brow, "It's… a family tree?" a questioning glint in her eyes.

The man's eyes widened before his raised a brow echoing Riku's behavior. "You can't even read it can you?"

Riku nodded her head, and his mouth split into a small grin, "Then how can you tell?"

The young woman pointed to the top characters linked to each other, she slid her finger down the single branch and carefully observed the symbols, "These two have the same characters," as she continued down she noticed that they all had the same last characters, sometimes also having the same first, "They all have the same last character, probably is the last name, meaning all born into the family were male." Her fingers painted to the last name, which linked to a blank and tapped it, "That's your name Lord Mousy."

Dark clapped his hands and smiled in appreciation, "Bravo! Only an hour or two here and you can already tell a little of what's what."

Riku blushed and adverted her eyes away shyly with a small hidden smile. Risa glanced at Dark to her sister and felt a small pang of… jealousy? No! She shook her head, her hair flying everywhere. This was her sister! She couldn't be jealous; she was the cuter and more popular one after all!

"Risa, are you okay?" Riku's concerned voice brought the girl back to reality. Risa nodded her head and assured her with a smile, but her sister's brow furrowed, "All right… But only if you're sure…"

Dark cleared his throat, trying to politely interrupt. "Before we had that nice presentation," Riku looked away, "I was going to explain the story of the 'Sacred Maiden'-"

"Sacred Maiden?" Riku hastily cut in. Dark nodded his head, clearly not expecting the young girl's outburst.

"Riku," Risa looked confused, "What's the story of the 'Sacred Maiden'?"

"The 'Sacred Maiden' is a story of a young woman who bore many weights on her shoulders. Her family looks her down upon, because her sibling is supposedly 'perfect'. She is overshadowed by her sibling and no one notices her, but unbeknownst to her a young man watched her every move…" Riku trailed off after that.

"Well… What happened next, Riku?" Risa looked at her sister, neither one seeing the light that entered Dark's eyes.

"Umm…" Riku blushed, "I didn't go much farther after that…" She laughed nervously.

"-Wed"

"Huh?" Both twins turned their heads in confusion at Dark.

"The Sacred Maiden fell in love with the young man, she found out that he was the ruler of the lands. The two were wed and the 'perfect' sibling of hers served under her as her personal servant."

Riku smiled, "That's good, she finally got what she deserved. A wonderful life at the end!" She sighed, "I wish I could have finished that fable."

Dark nodded, "Yes, but it's not just a simple fairy tale."

"It's not?" The innocence in her question made him smile. Dark stood up and casually strolled towards her until he stood directly in front of her; he kneeled so that his eyes captured hers in a powerful hold, causing her to squirm lightly in discomfort.

"Far from it, my dear Riku," Riku eyes dilated in curiosity as he took her small right hand in his large one, "It is reality. Every generation in my family has been male, and every one of them married the Sacred Maiden of their time. So you see you two were brought here for a reason, one of you is the Sacred Maiden, the woman I am destined to be with for all eternity," the flashback of Riku in the patch of carnations and daisies under an orange tree brought a smile to his face, "While the other…" the flashback of Risa in foxgloves, next to mock oranges, under a Judas tree wanted to make him scowl, but he didn't show it, "Is the cruel sibling. But…" His free hand cupped her soft cheek as it tinted red. His eyes lightened to crimson as he languidly, learned forward, "I think _you_ are my Sacred Maiden."

His soft lips were dangerously close to hers that she could feel his warm breath tingle her lips. Her heart pounded heavily against her bosom and tightly clamped her eyes closed in nervousness. Dark lowered his head, so torturously slow, and his eyes fluttered closed. Their lips were only a few breaths apart when he dipped his head to capture her lips-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two children gasped and shot up in their beds, "Did he kiss her?" the little girl asked.

The father chuckled deep in his throat which vibrated throughout his body and to his wife who also joined his laughter, "You two know what happens next," came his baritone voice, "Now let your mother finish."

The two children nodded and lay back down.

The mother took a deep breath and continued the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-When Risa intercepted and put her hand on Dark's shoulder, reminding him that she was there. He really wanted to groan in frustration, but suppressed it. He leaned back and Riku felt the warmth from his hand leave before she fluttered her eyes open, only to see he had stood up and was back near his chair.

Riku released a shaky breath, "Umm… Lord Mousy?"

"Please, call me Dark" he stated, eyes darkening to amethyst once again.

"Okay… Lord Dark… May I please go into the…" She searched her mind for the right name, "town, this is a bit much to handle and I need to let it all sink in…"

"Of course, Riku" He smiled warmly.

"May I go with her as well?" Risa asked him while using her signature puppy eyes.

Dark felt alarms going off in his head but shook them off as he plastered a fake smile onto his face, "Of course you may Rita-"

"Risa" both twins interjected.

"My bad… 'Risa' yes, you may." The sisters stood up, bowed, and left the room; leaving Dark to his thoughts about the two of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sisters walked through the town, gaining unwanted (for Riku it was) attention. Murmurs about how they looked alike and about their odd clothing… well Riku's clothes anyways. Women wrinkled their noses at Riku but gaped in awe at Risa.

It was when they reached a large, shallow, pond with a small waterfall on the right, that Risa spoke, "Hey Riku?"

Riku, who currently had her pants rolled up to mid thigh and had her toned calves swishing in the cool water, glanced up from the water lily she was gently stroking. "Yes?"

Risa took a seat under a tamarisk tree next a large bundle of yellow hyacinth on a single sturdy stem. She plucked one of the flowers from it and twirled the beautiful flower in her fingers, "What do you think of Lord Dark?"

"Lord Dark?" Riku stared at her sister and Risa in return nodded as if affirming what she just said. Riku slowly turned her head back to the immaculate looking white lily in thought. "I think… he is a kind lord." Risa wrinkled her nose but stayed silent to allow her sister to continue, "He is hospitable and I think he loves his people very much and that they love him-"

"Not like that!" Her twin yelled angrily. Risa fumed as she glared at the yellow flower. Did her sister think of her as a fool! She clearly saw that Dark was about to kiss her sister if she hadn't interrupted. She could not let him soil his lips with her twin's tainted ones while he could have her pure ones.

"What do you mean?" The innocence in Riku's tone added the angry fire in Riku's blazing eyes.

"What I mean is, do you like him?"

"Well, yeah I guess, I mean he's really nice, although a little perverted…" a flashback of Dark coming into her room made a vein pop from her temple, "Scratch that _very_ perverted, he would seem like a good friend… To someone other than me" she muttered the last part under her breath.

Risa crushed the delicate flower in her hand and stood up, "Idiot big sister!" Riku's head snapped to meet hers. Her eyes raging like white fire, she felt some of her anger melt into fear but she held her head up high. "I meant if you _liked_ him!"

Riku blushed a bit as she remembered the first kiss and the almost second one, she quickly whisked her head to look at the waterfall a few yards in front of the lily, "Of course I don't! I hardly know anything about him, save for the things I've said!"

Satisfied of Riku's answer, Risa sat back down and leaned against the tree. She picked another flower from the hyacinth bundle and began to pull the petals, deflowering the poor flora, "Then… will you do me a favor?"

"Huh?" Riku looked up to her sister with curious eyes, "What do you want me to do?"

Risa smirked to herself; but unbeknownst to her or anyone else, someone watching them smirked with her.

'_All according to plan…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was when the twins returned that Dark suspected something. Risa had a yellow hyacinth in her hair, _'Jealousy'_ he shifted his gaze to Riku and instantly noticed something. There was nothing wrong with her, sure she seemed like the girl he met just an hour ago but… Dark narrowed his eyes, her aura felt as if it was… uncomfortable, hiding something… _'What exactly happened when they left?'_ was the question running through his head.

The two reoccupied the seats that they vacated earlier. There was a long silence, wore it not for Risa's humming, until Riku finally spoke, "So when's dinner? I'm starved!" she plastered a fake grin on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As dinner was eaten, Risa was chatting with Dark. Or, at least _trying_ to, he just seemed to nod his head and smile.

Riku ate her food slowly as she began to think, _'What am I going to do?'_

**_(((((FLASHBACK)))))_**

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_I need you tell Lord Dark that I am the Sacred Maiden!" Risa stated in an almost desperate manner._

_Riku seemed shocked by this, "What!" She swung her calves out of the water._

"_You heard me"_

"_But, Risa, Lord Dark is very sharp, I highly doubt he'll think it's you. The Sacred Maiden is a wise and talented young woman who is gifted in the fine arts. She is a kind young woman who would generously, and gladly donate her money to charity if she had any. She has no attachments to material possessions whatsoever, and hates to deceive people."_

_Risa frowned at the description "So you're saying I'm not kind and am deceiving?" She plucked the last petal in an irritated manner. _

"_No nothing like that! It's just that… How do you even sure that either of us is the Sacred Maiden, the woman blessed with incredible power and virtue? It could all just be a giant fluke!"_

_She threw the leftover flower onto the green grass and plucked another. She lay down in the grass, crushing the torn flower, "Even if it is, Riku, I think that I… love… Lord Dark… more than anyone I ever have before!" She rolled onto her stomach and stared at her sister with pleading eyes, "Riku I'm begging you, please do this for me!" False tears burned at the corners of Risa's eyes._

_Riku sighed, that was when she knew she won. "Fine… I'll do it, but if he finds out the truth-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I'll take the blame yadda, yadda, yadda" Riku frowned, but it went unnoticed as Risa placed the flower in her hair. She stood up and dusted off her dress, "Come on Riku! Let's go, I can't wait 'til you tell him!" she giggled before she began to skip back to the castle._

_Riku sighed as she rolled her pant legs down and followed Risa, wondering how she would trick the sharp Lord of Kokuyoku._

**_(((((END FLASHBACK)))))_**

As dinner was finished Riku asked if she could see Dark in his study.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark and Riku sat uncomfortably in the silence of the study, save for the ticking of the large grandfather clock next to the shelf where the scroll was. Riku cleared her throat and Dark looked up abruptly, "Umm… So…"

"What did you want to talk about Riku?"

"Huh?" a few second ticked by then Riku finally remembered, "Oh yes, I wanted to talk about you thinking that I'm the Sacred Maiden."

"Yes?" Dark leaned forward in his chair.

"Umm… well… I don't think I'm the Sacred Maiden."

The young lord felt his face fall. "What?"

"Yes, well… I was… thinking about it, and I've done nothing but hurt you ever since the incident in my bedroom."

Dark hid his smile at the memory of her acting paranoid, it really was cute, "So?"

"And when I woke up this afternoon I slapped you! I'm far too cruel to be the Sacred Maiden."

Riku heard his boots click dully against the cement ground and he, very ungracefully, plopped himself down right next to her, taking her right hand in his like he did earlier. "Now, my dearest Riku, don't say that. It's only been a few hours since you met me. You were just reacting like any normal girl would." He lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss against the back of it.

Riku felt a lump in her throat as a shroud of guilt fell over her. He was being too sweet, too kind! How could she lie to this pervert? This… gentleman? _'But Risa loves Lord Dark! I have to do this. He'll eventually fall for her anyways…every guy falls for Risa…'_ the guilt turned into sorrow.

Dark noticed the sudden change in her aura, first uncomfortable; then guilt; and finally sorrow. What was going through that mind of hers? His grip tightened on her hand. Riku looked away, "I'm sorry Milord, but I'm not the Sacred Maiden. I'm the harsh sibling that is destined to be spat upon by women and looked down upon by men and to serve under my sister, the Sacred Maiden and your bride, Risa."

"You are to wed my younger twin, Lord Dark. I truly am very sorry for the mix up Milord, but Risa and I look so alike people tend to be confused easily." When Dark's hand went limp and he gave no response,

Swallowing heavily, Riku gently slipped her hand from his loose grip as if the slightest roughness would shatter his hand like glass.

She silently walked to the door and reached for the knob, "I think it would be best for me to distance myself from you, so from now on please address me as 'Harada'. I don't even deserve the 'Ms.', and I shall call you 'Lord Mousy' like I did this afternoon." Her voice was steady but on the inside she was shaking madly. Riku opened the door and didn't dare to turn around, "Good evening, … Lord Mousy."

As soon as she walked out the door, Dark felt something break inside of him. He didn't know why but he felt connected to her. Ever since he first laid his eyes on her, he loved her! Now he had to marry someone who looked just like her! He put his hand on his head and leaned on it, why were the gods so cruel!

Wasn't he a good ruler? He asked for no land and only fought as defense. Sure he flirted with a lot of women every now and then, but they just flocked to him! He didn't want to seem heartless and cold like another lord that he could name.

Dark leaned back and sighed. He ran his hand through his wild violet hair and stared at it in thought. Why did Riku lie to him? When he previously held her hand, he could feel a slight coarseness in her palms, indicating she did some kind of manual labor.

Was this a test? A mischievous glint glazed his amethyst eyes as his lips curled into a confident grin. _'A test?'_ Dark brought his hand up to eye level and intently gazed at it. _'If this is a test'_ He curled his hand into a tight fist, _'then I will pass it and prove that I am worthy!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mother smiled at her children's shocked faces, both mirroring the other perfectly.

"So even though she knew she was doing something against him, she still lied? All for her evil sister?" the light haired son asked.

She merely nodded, "Yup, she loved her sister that much!"

Her husband tightened his arm around her, "And he loved her more than that."

The amber-eyed woman leaned into her husband's arms, "That he did, but she didn't know…"

"Yeah, she thought he would fall for the mean sister too didn't she?" the pink haired daughter asked.

The dark haired father nodded, "Yes, but she didn't know that he was hooked on her and would do anything for her." The father suddenly laughed, "You two already know what happened, so how is this all so surprising?" His deep voice hung in the air.

"Because each time we hear it, it sounds even better! The plot is the same as other fairy tales, but there's a cool twist!" The son declared.

The mother nodded silently if it was a simple parable it wouldn't be satisfying at all. After all, what was a fascinating story if there weren't any twists and turns?

And so the plot thickens…

**TBC**

Tenshi: You all hate me for the almost kiss don't you guys?

Dark: So very much so!

Riku: Eh, not really…

Kage: But I bet the readers are!

Tenshi/Riku/Dark: So true…

Tenshi: I'm screwed! I'm gonna get flamed for it! TT

Riku: (pats Tenshi's Back) Don't worry about it, as long as you and your betas think it's good then it is!

Kage: Yeah!

Tenshi: hopeful Really?

Dark: NO!

Riku: (punches Dark)

Kage: (gives Dark icepack)

Tenshi: Please R&R and don't kill me for the almost kiss! (ducks under desk)


	3. Act III

Tenshi: (cries into handkerchief) Oh man! (looks to readers) Thank you all sooo much for stickin' with me!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever!! But school's out so I'm gonna do my best to update more! (falls to a dogeza) ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!

Fuji: (sweatdrops) Ten-chan you don't need to do that…

Tenshi: But, I'm a terrible authoress Syuu-kun! … Oh my gosh!

Fuji: What?

Tenshi: Everybody, this is Fuji Syuusuke (points to Fuji) from "Prince of Tennis" and I don't own him!

Fuji: (waves) Konnichiwa, minna-san. I'm Kage-chan's replacement, (bows) Yoroshiku. Please treat me kindly.

Tenshi: (sweatdrops) Ano… You're not a bride Syuu-kun…

Fuji: I could be. It has been said that I am androgynous.

Tenshi: (shrugs) Eh, I've seen more feminine guys… (grins and points to readers) Please enjoy this chapter!

**MY THANKS TO**

**Heka (**_**For encouraging me to post my story)**_

**My Reviewers**_**(For being my motivation)**_

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does! If I did… (deadpanned voice) I'd make Risa jump off a cliff. And if there are music lyrics then I don't own those either! (Fushigi Yuugi: Yuu Watase (NOT ME!))

Warning: Language, bad tempers, my perspective of Riku and Risa lives, not for Risa fans (If you do not encourage the rivalry between the twins and want them to be holly jolly sisters then find another fanfic!), OOC-ness

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Summary: AU Riku receives an aged book and the twins' lives have a huge twist as they are drawn into the tale. Now she must adapt to this alien realm while trying to keep up a facade. Lying to the handsome young Lord is much harder than she anticipated! DARIKU

**ACT III- Self-Righteous Rulers Have Excitable Family Members and Dirty Pets**

It was the second day since the twins dropped in Kokuyoku and Lord Mousy was more than happy to spare the two clothes. Risa received a simple white peasant dress that went to the middle of her calves and matching white sandals. She complained to Riku about how plain and unappealing it was, but she still wore it in the end. Riku persuaded her vain sister that if she worried about something so superficial Dark would see through their ruse.

Riku was not given the same clothes. Instead, she donned a man's white peasant shirt and loose beige cotton Capri pants with matching beige, low-heeled, ankle boots. She assumed that this was supposed to be part of her punishment while she played the role of the _other_ sister who took pleasure in extravagance and luxury than the simple things in life. However, Riku personally preferred men's clothing over women's. There was a lessened risk factor to her and they were easier to move around in.

The twins were led to Dark's study by two maids who, before they left, gave Riku a nasty glare. The short-haired girl could feel the animosity towards her being as whispers echoed down the halls about the legend of her and Risa. How long was the lord going to take? They were instructed to wait until Dark himself to them to breakfast. Risa did not possess the Sacred Maiden's patience, and honestly, neither did Riku.

Mainly because their nervousness made them ravenous.

* * *

"Bzzz! Boring!"

The woman opened her eyes, her storytelling trance broken by the outburst. The father frowned at his son, "That is not polite young man. You do not interrupt a story that you yourself requested, and say that it is _boring_."

"But daddy! This is just the part where they just say mushy-gushy things about Lord Dark!" The boy pouted apologetically as he and his sister sat up.

The little girl sighed wistfully, "I don't mind brother. Lord Dark is mysterious so he should be discussed more often." Her amethyst eyes shined with an innocent infatuation.

The lilac-haired boy rolled his eyes, "Girls!"

The parents chuckled at the disagreement. The mother placed a finger to her temple in thought, "Well then, little man. Where do you want me to jump to?"

Amber eyes sparkled mischievously and a satisfied smirk curled on the boy's mouth. "When To-To and Emiko come in!" He bellowed happily flopping back down on his bed. It was the daughter who rolled her eyes this time.

"Boys…!"

* * *

Chocolate and emerald eyes blinked as they stared at the twins and inspected them carefully.

"Umm… Lord Dark?" piped the green-eyed woman.

"Yes, To-To?"

The snow-haired girl looked to him dizzily, and pointed a purple manicured finger wavering between the twins as the other hand cupped her cheek. "Pardon me, but who was who again? Which was the Sacred Maiden and how did they get here? And why is the short-haired one wearing men's clothing?!" She bombarded her lord with her queries.

Riku frowned and her left eye twitched, _'Okay, I know I'm boyish but come on!'_

Dark frowned "It's not nice to point Towa," He used her full name as a trigger for seriousness, "and calm down for goodness sake; you're scaring the poor girls." He stepped behind the twins and made a gesture with his hand towards Risa "This is Rika-"

"-Ri_sa_" the twins corrected.

Dark dropped his hand "That's what I said." His female companions looked away to suppress a laugh. Eighteen years old and he _still_ didn't like to be proven wrong. The dark-haired man ignored them and cleared his throat to get their attention. "This," His hand wrapped gingerly around the back of Riku's neck with extreme fondness. Riku blushed and stiffened, "little shy one is Riku. And-"

Risa stepped up with a proudly puffed chest, "-And _I _am the Sacred Maiden." She interrupted with gusto.

"And I would prefer you removing you hand, Lord Mousy…!" Riku hissed, glaring embarrassingly at Dark. She swatted his arm, or at least tried to, but she couldn't bend that way so it wound up being a nonthreatening flop of her hand.

Dark chuckled warmly and released her "Whatever you say love."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

Dark and the two women laughed at Riku's discomfort, Risa scowled. They weren't focusing on her enough. She's supposed to be the Sacred Maiden _not_ Riku! "Um, Excuse me?" She tried not to sound too annoyed but couldn't completely filter it out. "Not to spoil the fun, but who are these women Lord Dark?" She narrowed her honey eyes.

She didn't like how pretty they were but excused the tawny-haired brown-eyed woman in green as a wedding band graced her left ring finger. But the one he called Towa or more affectionately "To-To" seemed like a threat. She looked like one of the pop idols that always managed to one-up her in school popularity votes, what with the glamorously other-worldly clothes and hair pieces, multiple piercings, and perfect makeup, skin, and… everything… She might be after _her_ Dark!

Dark knocked himself in the head lightly, "Where are my manners? Riku, Rima-"

"-Risa" The four females corrected.

"That's what I said… These are some of my closest friends." He placed a hand on Towa's head "This is Towa but she prefers to be called 'To-To' because she wants to feel younger."

"To feel younger…?" Riku looked incredulous as did Risa, "Umm… Miss Towa… Not to pry or anything, but… how old are you exactly?" Riku asked; a bit scared of the answer.

Towa looked away and covered her mouth with the back of her hand in a ladylike gesture, "'Towa' is a terrible name… It means eternity, so it makes me feel old!!"

The twins relaxed, thinking that that was the main cause. Dark smirked and the other woman sighed, _'Here it comes…!'_

The young woman glanced up coyly with a small 'hmph!' as glitter seemed to sparkle around her, "I'm not old! I'm a young girl! Why, I'm barely 100 years old!" she exclaimed.

The two's eyes became saucers as they openly gaped at the insane woman. "S-S-S-So… how old are you _really_?" Riku ventured.

"98!" She chirped.

Risa wobbled feeling like she was going to faint while Riku got a nasty twitch in her neck. 98 is young?! Her curiosity was still not sated, so she continued her questions, "H-H-H-How?"

Dark ruffled Towa's short, white hair "She's not human. She was a being created by a clan called the Hikari. Her host was a mirror and before she met our forefathers she could only travel around as a bird in the day. Her human body was limited only for use during the night but not anymore." Dark looked proud.

"What happened?" Riku blinked, exceptionally interested. Risa began to tune them out after she heard "not human." She was already confused, but now they were explaining things she couldn't understand! Jeez, couldn't people speak simpler, maybe more modern, Japanese in this place?

"The heir to the Mousy throne stole me fifty years ago!"

Riku gaped in astonishment, Dark looked absolutely unrepentant of his grandfather's thievery. He actually looked quite smug. "Yeah," he stroked his chin, "ever since, To-To's been a familiar to both the Mousy and Niwa families. Speaking of which," He clenched his fist and tapped the center of his left palm with it in realization "we're getting off topic!" He cleared his throat and laid a hand on the sandy-haired woman's shoulder, "This is Emiko Niwa. The Niwa's and Mousy's are bound together by an ancient blood contract and have been a combined household even before it could be recorded. She is the daughter of my most esteemed and powerful mage and mother of my closest friend and advisor." Dark suddenly perked, "Speaking of which, where is the little man? I haven't seen him for a while now."

Emiko giggled behind a slender hand, "Daisuke's been looking for Wiz for the past couple of days. I'm sure he's trudging around somewhere in the palace. You know how evasive Wiz can be when it's bath time."

"Oh yeah!" Dark joined in Emiko's laughter as did Towa, leaving the twins to feel left out of their little inside joke.

Riku could almost feel the tremors in her legs begin. _'This is way too much to take in!'_ She shakily plopped onto a nearby chair and instantly froze. _'If I'm this shell-shocked… Then how is this information effecting Risa?!'_ She hazarded a swift glance at her twin who was simply checking her nails for any chips in the delicate pink polish. Her disinterested eyes told Riku of her boredom as if it was a Japanese literature lecture.

She sweatdropped _'I guess she wasn't listening.'_

Her head flopped back onto the head of the chair and saw something gray and… fuzzy? Alarmed, she sat up and rubbed her eyes vigorously, turning around to peer over the chair. _'It's gone!'_ She glanced quickly and thoroughly around the room and crept about cautiously as not to arouse the eyes of her companions. A wriggling… _thing_ caught her peripheral attention and turned towards it. Riku ducked out the door and ran down the one-way hall.

She ignored the pillars, statues, and paintings and continued to follow her gut instinct. When she finally made it to her destination she examined the corner.

Nothing…

Riku turned with a disappointed sigh until she felt a sudden, soft, heavy weight fall on her head. Muffling a shriek, she successfully stumbled back against a wall and proceeded to slide down in surprise. A faint sound entered her ears.

"Kyuu…"

Riku's stilled, her amber orbs rolled up but all she could see was her bangs. That is, until a furry little head, complete with floppy ears, peered down at her with huge crimson eyes.

"Kyuu!"

Riku stifled another shriek and counted to ten while taking deep breaths. No big deal right? Albino rabbits fell of people's heads everyday right?

She raised her hands and lifted the little thing from atop her head and was surprised to find it so… dirty… and with such a long tail to boot! _'This is not a rabbit.' _She thought seriously. All thoughts of returning to the study were banished as sympathy for the rabbit-like creature tugged at her heart. The poor little guy was bound to lick himself clean and who knows what was caught in its fur?!

She couldn't let the living dust bunny run around could she?

"Of course not!" She suddenly stood up and gently placed the rabbit-thing back on her head where it "kyuu"-ed happily and snuggled in her hair innocently spreading its grime in her copper locks. _'Note to self, don't place dirty animals on head in the future…' _It was too late to change anything so she let it get comfy as she strode down the hall and, unsuspectingly, past the study until she was able to find a bathroom. But to Riku's chagrin, she could not locate one.

She steadily rushed down corridors and hallways, head swiveling left and right, while using her peripheral vision to keep an eye out for servants who would, most possibly, guide her back to the study where, just as probably, she would be scolded for wandering off and picking up stranger animals.

She heard the clatter of kitchenware and sharply turned a corner and away from the sounds. It seemed the deeper she went the more people there were. _'Jeez, if I keep this up I'm gonna be caught!' _Riku hid behind a pillar and held her breath as the two chatting maids that guided her earlier walked by, gossiping about her and Risa again no doubt.

Riku searched for an exit to a garden, or anywhere else with a steady supply of water that weren't occupied by people, instead of bathrooms. Large double doors with windows that revealed stables were easier to find than the washroom she scoured for earlier.

She slipped out the doors and shut them silently behind her. She made haste towards the smell of hay and horses and ducked behind a bale as servants left to go eat. She quickly entered the stables, nabbed a wooden bucket and some clean rags, and ran out. She circled around back where she hoped a water pump would be. The heavens decided to take pity on her today it seems, for in all her years of bad luck there actually _was_ a pump.

Riku sighed gratefully; she grabbed the rags from the bucket and hung them on a nearby tree branch before returning to the pump. She placed the wooden pail under the mouth of the pump and began the strenuous work. As the water flowed out, she could feel the small animal's paws clench in her hair.

When it was filled to the brim, Riku removed her shoes and put them under the tree with the rags. She went to the bucket and felt the weight on her head tense. She rolled up her capris and kneeled in the mud. Her hands went to pluck the trembling creature from her head, but found that she couldn't.

The thing had anchored itself to her hair.

Dull prickles of pain stung her scalp as she tried to pull the animal from her hair. After about three minutes of their tug-of-war, Riku caved. She sighed and slumped forward in defeat. Her scalp hurt so badly! The little thing "kyuu"-ed triumphantly and snuggled more firmly in her hair as if to rub it in. Riku scowled and looked into the bucket of water.

She looked absolutely ridiculous with a dirty white rabbit-thing on her head, making _her_ dirty in the process. A sudden idea struck her. Riku stared at the reflection in the water. It was going to stay on her head? She used her left hand to squish it to her head.

'_Fine!'_

The little animal squirmed and "kyuu"-ed under her firm pressing, uncomfortable with the pressure. They were both dirty right? Riku slammed her right hand down to balance herself as she leaned over the bucket. The squirming and "kyuu"-ing became stronger as the creature discovered her plan. A wicked smirk graced her lips. She closed her eyes, held her breath, and fell forward.

Victory was never so wet.

* * *

The two children howled in laughter, legs kicking ferociously under pale blankets.

The mother waited patiently, smiling warmly, relishing her children's happiness. Her husband's arms tightened around her and he laid his chin atop her head. "Your head is heavy…" She grumbled.

The siblings laughed louder at this.

"Mommy won't be able to dunk daddy's head in the bucket like Miss Riku did in the story!" The daughter held her stomach and giggled.

"Yeah, but don't worry mom, we could always dump water on dad's head so that you don't get squashed!"

The pink-haired girl nodded her head in agreement. "Mm-hmm! We'd do anything to help mommy's head!"

The woman chuckled at this and lightly tapped her husband's head with her knuckles, "No, daddy's nose is just too long. Mommy will shorten it by tomorrow morning." A vengeful glimmer caught the man's attention and he lifted his head to stare at her incredulously.

"I don't have a tengu nose!"

"Maybe not, but you head is full of hot air, _dear_."

The children laughed again.

* * *

The rabbit-animal shivered as Riku toweled it off with a dry rag another tossed dismissively on her own head. It looked up at her with big, sad, red eyes and she sighed. "Jeez, you needed to be washed and so did my hair so why not kill two birds with one arrow? I said I was sorry!" If Riku wasn't so sure it could understand her she'd think she was insane. The animal "kyuu"-ed and turned away, shaking off any excess water as it stood, it's nose high in the air and ignoring her as it slowly walked away.

"Oh, come on! Can I do anything to make it up to you?" It suddenly stopped and looked up at her with big, begging eyes. Riku felt her heart melt, "Okay, what do you want?

* * *

Dark clutched his head, thinking of where Riku ran off to. He already sent Emiko and Towa to take her sister to breakfast. He was worried. Strike that, near panicking! And _he_ didn't do panic. When and where did she disappear to? He cursed his title that granted him such an enormous estate. He checked the bedrooms, the washrooms, the kitchen, the library, the gardens, the stables, and all other places he could think of. He even had servants looking for a trace of her.

Dark ran a hand through his flyaway hair. Was she hiding? If so, then from what or who and why? Why did she run off in the first place? Dark grumbled as he searched another room, only to find it empty. He punched the door frame as he turned around to keep looking. He was half tempted to go back to the study and check if she returned to it like a gathering point. He sighed, _that_ idea would be his last resort. He wasn't about to blow his search for a little ray of false hope.

And besides, he just met up with Daisuke, who was still looking for Wiz and he was on his way to the study anyways. Dark stopped _'Now that I think about it… Did I tell Daisuke what Riku looks like?'_ He shrugged carelessly, _'Eh, he's smart enough to figure it out. Right now I gotta keep looking for that girl!'_ He continued to speed walk.

Dark knew that wherever Riku was, she obviously didn't want to be found.

* * *

Riku sat in the study and watched the now-clean creature eat strawberries from a bowl that was obviously meant to provide for party guests. "Man, the little guy can really put it away!" She scratched the side of her head, not looking away from the strawberry-inhaler. "But besides the fact that you just ate twice your weight in strawberries, I wonder where everyone went? Breakfast?" The animal ignored her and continued to giddily eat the tapered red fruit. Riku sweatdropped. "You glutton, do have a black hole for a stomach or something?!"

She didn't really expect it to respond so she wasn't surprised or offended when it ignored her. She sighed and leaned back on the loveseat. The thing somehow convinced her to pilfer the strawberries meant for breakfast as a sign of apology. She probably should have gone straight to the dining room after the larceny, but the rabbit-creature led her back to the study instead where she found it completely devoid of her earlier companions.

When the door began to creak, Riku cursed. She forgot to close the door! She hurriedly grabbed the animal and, hugging it to her chest, hid it from view by tucking into a fetal position. Taking an extra precaution, she stuffed it in her shirt.

The door creaked open and closed without a sound. Footsteps slowly approached her. The light footfalls stopped beside her. She peeked out and was greeted by red. A lot of red.

A red-haired boy that was probably the same age as her was staring at her with worried crimson eyes. His hair flew in all different directions, his eyes were wide, and his face was boyishly rounded. He was dressed in a crème robe that bore a striking resemblance to a kimono except that it included a hood. It was embroidered with maroon along the openings and reached down just above his ankles. The robe was gaping open showing the sleeveless sepia turtleneck, tight beige pants, and simple brown boots like hers. Riku could feel the oncoming blush.

He was cute.

The pale clothes pooled around the adorable stranger as he kneeled in front of her. "Excuse me." His voice was higher and softer than anybody in her class. He tentatively laid a warm hand on Riku's shoulder and she jumped, causing him to drawback. She turned her head to fully look at him and he looked down apologetically, "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to startle you."

Riku smiled, he was nice to boot. "No, it's fine; I just wasn't expecting someone to come in." She wanted to explain why she was in the study but it would sound suspicious. So she did the one thing she's been doing ever since she came to Kokuyoku.

She lied.

"I was feeling a bit sick so I went to the bathroom, but when I came back everyone was gone…" Lies! All lies! She couldn't even _find_ a bathroom!

Something seemed to have clicked in the boy's head as realization dawned in his eyes, "Are you Miss Riku Harada?"

Riku sat up, holding the rabbit-animal close to her stomach, and nodded "Yeah, how did you know and who are you?"

The stranger smiled politely, "My name is Daisuke Niwa, I'm Dark's advisor and I know your name because Dark has turned the entire palace upside-down to find you. When I met up with him, he told me to keep an eye out for an unfamiliar girl who's more than likely alone." His eyes slid to the bowl of strawberries, "So what were the strawberries for?"

Riku tensed as she thought of an excuse, "Umm… I thought that some strawberries would help calm my stomach!" Daisuke held the bowl and looked into it, sweatdropping at the number of strawberries, or rather lack thereof, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked away nervously, "I really like strawberries Lord Niwa!"

Daisuke sighed, "I'll believe you since breakfast had just been served. But there's something suspicious about this. And please drop the honorific, Miss Riku, Dark told me we are the same age after all." He sat down next to her and bit into a strawberry. The rabbit-thing began to squirm at the scent the bitten strawberry released and Riku held it tighter, trying not to giggle as the soft fur tickled her sensitive stomach. "Is your stomach okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm f-f-f-fine!" The squirming became more zealous.

Daisuke let his suspicion slip and worry painted his features, "Are you sure, I'm also a healer I could take a look for you?" His hand was already going for the hem of her shirt his nagging conscience screaming at him to help her.

"W-W-Wait Niwa! S-Stop!" Riku tried to scramble away, but Daisuke, who was surprisingly strong, put a firm hand on her shoulder and lifted her shirt.

What Daisuke had expected was a swelling, a bruise, discoloring, or maybe even distortion. However, what he _didn't_ expect was the very thing he was searching high and low for to leap from Riku's stomach and into the bowl of strawberries on his lap. "Wiz?!"

Riku paled. She was found out! "I'm so sorry, I just saw him and he was— wait did you say Wiz?"

Wiz continued his inhalation of strawberries, ignoring the two humans. Daisuke nodded glaring vehemently at the little creature that had avoided him for days. He picked up his pet by the scruff of its neck, "Yeah, Wiz. He's a familiar of both the Niwa and Mousy lineages. He glared straight into Wiz's eyes and grinned wickedly, "And now it's time for his bath!" After hearing the keyword "bath" Wiz thrashed around in his master's grip. "Wiz calm down!"

"Umm, Niwa actually I-"

Wiz's hanging hind legs kicked the tenth-full bowl in Daisuke's lap. The holder himself accidentally released the fluffy familiar and caught the bowl, setting it back on the coffee table where he had first found it. Wiz jumped onto the couch and down Riku's shirt once again.

"Wiz!"

"Niwa!"

"Don't worry Miss Riku I'll get him out!"

"Wait Niwa I-"

Daisuke had already pushed Riku flat against the couch. He used one hand to pin her to the cushions and the other dove under her shirt to find Wiz.

* * *

The mother abruptly paused in her story weaving.

"What's the matter mommy?"

"Yeah, why did you stop?"

The auburn-haired woman looked at her two confused children. Wide amber and violet eyes stared up at her. Her husband sniggered behind her. "Why don't you continue love?" He teased.

His wife elbowed him and was satisfied by his "oof". "If you're so excited why don't you explain to them?"

The dark-haired man sweatdropped, "But this story seems to be more detailed than the past tellings and I don't want to ruin this one with my uncreative nonexistent imagination." He kissed his wife's temple.

The children tittered at the blatant lie

The mother sighed, true this was much more detailed and in depth. Usually, the characters barely said anything in fairytales. But for some reason, after all the repetitions of "The Sacred Maiden" she just felt like they should know every event that happened. With the exception of some mature content and this scene was one of them. The woman cleared her throat, intent on continuing, but also censoring anything inappropriate.

* * *

Dark blew his long bangs tiredly. He had searched every nook and cranny but found neither hair nor hide of his missing guest. He headed towards his study and prayed she was in there. But if she was, wouldn't Daisuke have notified him?

When he reached the door, he wrapped fingers around the knob, and sighed wearily. Maybe she ran away? He could almost slap himself at the idiotic notion. Riku wouldn't abandon her twin in Kokuyoku… would she? If her little sister was the Sacred Maiden though… she was safe and Riku was the only one in trouble. Dark shook his head to dispel such a thought. From what he could judge, and he was _very_ observant just not with names, Riku would stick it out. She didn't seem the type to run from responsibility or punishment, especially not if she is who Dark really thinks she is.

He turned the knob and opened the door, his eyes closed to help calm the pounding in his head. "So, Daisuke have you seen Riku Harada in here?" When silence answered him, he opened his eyes and froze. Daisuke and Riku stared at him with blushing faces and horrified eyes. But what shocked him the most was that his advisor was straddling a magically bound Riku…

With his hand down her pants…

**TBC**

Tenshi: (stares blankly at last line) … I think I accidentally made Dai-chan the bad guy…

Daisuke: … (blushes kneels in front of Riku) I AM SO SORRY!!!

Riku: (blushing) It's fine Daisuke, it's not your fault it's Ten-chan's!!

Dark: Yeah, why Daisuke?

Daisuke/Riku: Yeah?!

Dark: Why not me?!

_(We apologize for the inconvenience, but it seems we are facing some technical difficulties)_

Tenshi: Thank you for taking care of that problem, Syuu-kun!

Fuji: (tightens ropes and gags around Dark securely) It is my pleasure Ten-chan. You know that I like to see others suffer.

Daisuke/Riku: (pale and back away)

Tenshi: (glomps Fuji) I luvs you Syuu-kun! (winks to readers) Please review!


End file.
